Xanthea
Xanthea was a contestant on Survivor: Guatemala and Survivor: Generations. Having a strong personality, Xanthea was considered an All-Star type of player since the first round. She had a strong bond with Katie, found two tokens where she saved herself with and brought back her closest ally and won several immunity challenges which kept her in the game because if she didn't win them, she would be voted out. Because of her big gameplay and her friends being on the jury, Xanthea got voted out unanimously at the final five. In Generations, Xanthea played a way more strategic game than she did in her first season. Besides winning a total of five individual immunities, winning over half of the cast as her allies and being seen as the biggest threat for a long time, she also managed to point out her targets and work them out. Her way of playing made her an respective player, making history with winning the most individual challenges as a female. She got voted out unanimously at the final six. She's seen as one of the best newer players due to her strong dominance in physical challenges, winning five individual challenges in Generations and having a lot of people to align with her. Survivor: Guatemala Name: Xanthea Tribe: Jalapa Personal Claim to Fame: I was for a long time the leader of the power squad at high school, which allowed me to become super popular and stuff! Inspiration in Life: Hmm, I guess that whatever mistake you make you'll learn from it and do it better next time you try. Hobbies: I love to read fantasy books, write, horse riding, going out for diner, going to the movies, playing games... and watching Survivor, of course! Pet Peeves: Pushy people who will try to let you do things for them. Like, I once had a boy in my class and he was always telling people what to do and it made me hate him so much, ahaha. 3 Words to Describe You: Flirty, Outgoing, Competitive If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Lipstick because damn, your lips look so dry on television... a good book with a lot of pages so whenever I have nothing to do I'll just read and clean up my head and a phone with wifi so I can text like my mom, friends and check what's going on. Reason for Being on Survivor: I've watched Survivor for like forever. I enjoy this game so much and I wanted to try it. I feel like I could do pretty well at it if the right people are there with me. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Because, I can adapt myself to new people and new situations. I know the rules about this game. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. I'm good at physical game, like I know I can win challenges if I have to win them. All by all, if I reach the end, I think I could win pretty much! Voting History Survivor: Generations Name: Xanthea Tribe Designation: Saweni Player she respects the most: So much respect for Sandy from Survivor: Vanuatu! I loved her game and she's very inspiring. She was good on all levels of the game and she balanced that very well. Such an unappreciated winner! Player she respects the least: Based on game, I have to say Leo. All he did was riding coattails and his game made no sense compared to the others in his season. Previous Finishes: 5th (Guatemala) Favorite Past Moment: Bringing back Katie to the game, that was hilarious. But don't forget, idoling out Lorraine with that super idol was the bomb as well. Her face, oh my gosh. Why Did You Come Back?: Why did I come back? Easy, I spammed the production team the minute I came home from Guatemala. I wanted to play so badly again. Nah, I didn't spam. I only threatened them. hehehe. Voting History Trivia *Xanthea was one of the people who found an color token and the only one to find two tokens. **She found the green token. **She also found the purple token. *In both her seasons, the merged tribe was yellow. **Ironically, both times she won the first merged immunity challenge. *Xanthea made a cameo appearance in Survivor: Panic Rush as a judge. * was one of the 60 ballot members in Survivor: War of Worlds. ** She was one of the 30 to have failed to make the cast.